pufffancharacterfandomcom-20200213-history
The PowerBase Girls
There name is Blaze,Bella and Butterscotch.Team name is the PowerBase Girls.Only Blaze and Butterscotch have a crush on the RowdyRuff Boys.They live in "The town of Citiesville!" Blaze and Butterscotch only hate the PowerPuff Girls because they were trying to destroy the RowdyRuff Boys. Blaze and Butterscotch both like dark colors too! Bella is the different because she doesn't like the RowdyRuff Boys and she like light colors.They also all have long hair and they love it.Their evil villains so fair is Robot Zoy and The RowdyRace Boys.They all hate the PowerPunk Girls.Their created by Me but on the show their created by Professor Kantonium. The Recipe to make them are...Sweets,Vinegar,and everything Awesome,also Chemical X. The PowerBase Girls Blaze is like Blossom.Blaze is 6 years old.She loves to cook cakes and Cookies! Blaze has long blond hair,pink eyes and wears a pink dress with a pink bow.Blaze is the smartest one on the team.Her sisters are Bella and Butterscotch.She doesn't like Blossom that much.She likes:Cooking,reading,her sisters,Brick(Thinks he's cute),pink bows,Citiesville,Professor Kantonium,her hair,and dark pink! Bella is like Bubbles.Bella is 6 years old.She loves to dance! Bella has a long ponytail,purple eyes and wears a purple a purple star hairclip.Bella the cutest and sweetest one on the team! She likes:Dancing,blowing bubbles,her sisters,cookies,toys,playgrounds,animals,Bubbles(She's her BFF),music,stars,Citiesville,Professor Kantonium,and purple! Butterscotch is like Buttercup.Butterscotch is 6 years old.She loves to kick some villains butts! Butterscotch has normal long hair but it's spiky,green eyes and wears a green dress.Butterscotch the toughest one on the team! She likes:Kicking some butts,Friday parties,her sisters,Hip hop and rock,making someone cry somethings,Basketball,Butch(Thinks he's cute),she likes Buttercup(She's tough),Citiesville,Professor Kantonium,and dark green! The First Episode of The PowerBase Girls 'Party Nightmare!' Butterscotch was jealous about a popular kid at school name Jessie who said she was going to have a party on Friday night.Butterscotch knew that the RowdyRuff Boys were coming to the party.Buttterscotch told her sisters about the party after school and Blaze said:"OMG!","The RowdyRuff boys are going to be there?"Butterscotch said:"Yes!" Bella didn't care because she hated the RowdyRuff Boys but she wanted to help her sisters so she said:"I got an idea!" Butterscoth and Blaze jumped to Bella and shouted...."WHAT'S THE IDEA?" Bella said "to first talk to Daddy,Butterscotch!" They called Daddy and talked about there problem.Daddy said:"Sorry but you can't go to that party,You have to sleep and 8:00PM".On Friday when The PowerBase Girls were at School,Butch walk to Butterscotch and said:"Hi,Are you going to Jessie's party?" Butterscotch lied to Butch and said:"Yes I will".Butch said:"Ok",And he walked away.After School,at 7:56PM,Butterscotch told her sisters that we have to go to the party even if Daddy said No! They went to the party,While at the party Jessie saw the Girls she didn't invite.Jessie walked to the girls and asked them why they were at her party.The Girls told her that they decided to come because they heard that the RowdyRuff Boys were coming.Jessie kicked them out of the party at 8:20PM leading them to a major trouble because they had nowhere to go but home.On there way home,the Girls ran hoping to find there Dad asleep unfortunately their Daddy happened to be watching soccer in the living room when he saw the girls in their fancy dresses.He called them and ask them where they were coming from.The Girls stood in shock while stairing at each other then Bella decided to tell her father what happen,quickly.Their Daddy pretty mad at them so he grounded the Girls. Category:Characters Category:Families Category:Stories